1. Field of Disclosure
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The importance of a display device has increased with the development of multimedia. Accordingly, various types of liquid crystal devices, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting display (OLED) device, and the like, have been used.
Among these, a liquid crystal display device, which is one of the most widely used flat panel display devices, includes two substrates provided with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates. The liquid crystal display device is configured such that a voltage is applied to the field generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the liquid crystal layer, and thus the direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer is determined and the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
Generally, a liquid crystal display device is subjected to the steps of forming a plurality of films; and patterning the plurality of films using a mask. However, such a masking process requires a plurality of steps, and it takes time and cost for each of the steps. That is, the time and cost required for the process may be varied depending on the process design system, and, additionally, the performance required for driving the liquid crystal display device may also be varied.